The present invention relates to a cleansing composition which is particularly suitable for cleaning greasy and dirty metal and plastic surfaces, for example, engines, pumps, tanks, gears, cars, tiles, floors, and the like.
It is known to use a liquid composition containing a hydrocarbon and at least one hetero atom-containing detergent, e.g., an ether of a polyhydric alcohol, for removing oily and greasy deposits from tanks, pumps, refinery equipment and the like. While such compositions are effective for this service, they are sometimes undesirable from the standpoint of economics and environmental impact. On the one hand, the hydrocarbon component of such compositions is typically an aromatic compound or mixture which is toxic or irritant. In several countries legislation has been put into effect which prevents or limits the use of aromatic hydrocarbon liquids (e.g., benzene) in such cleansing compositions. On the other hand, the hetero atom-containing detergent component of conventional compositions is costly and may have the disadvantageous property of emulsifying oils and/or greases in effluent water.
The present invention provides a cleansing composition has which exhibits exceptionally good cleansing performance, and is also economical and environmentally acceptable. Most particularly, the invention is a cleansing composition which contains specified proportions of an aliphatic hydrocarbon component and an alkylated aromatic component having at least one alkyl group with from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. Very advantageously, this composition does not rely for its performance upon either a cost-increasing hetero atom-containing detergent component or an aromatic hydrocarbon component. There are disclosures in the prior art, i.e., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,743, of solvent compositions which contain a liquid aliphatic hydrocarbon. However such compositions are also specified to contain substantial amounts of a liquid aromatic hydrocarbon. United Kingdom patent specification No. 1,280,259 further describes a detergent composition containing an ester, a polyoxyalkylene glycol, and a hydrocarbon solvent which may suitably contain up to 10% by weight, and preferably contains about 3% by weight, of aromatic compounds.